Questions fréquemment posées
Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised FAQ =A propos du GN Loup-Garou...= Minute papillon... Stop. Certes, je connais bien Loup-Garou, mais je ne pratique pas de GN, et je suis loin d'en connaître les règles. Je peux répondre aux questions concernant la société Garou ou les règles du jeu de rôle sur table, mais ne me demandez pas d'expliquer des points de règle GN. En cas de questions de ce type, adressez-vous à qna@white-wolf.com ou à chalice@white-wolf.com. du traducteur : écrivez en anglais ! =A propos du site web/des feuilles de personnages...= Là encore, je vous arrête. Développer Loup-Garou est un travail à plein temps, et à l'exception de cette FAQ et d'une ou deux autres choses, je ne travaille pas sur le site. Pas même les sections Loup-Garou. Adressez-vous à chrism@white-wolf.com ou à conrad@white-wolf.com ; vous pouvez leur dire que vous le faites sur mon conseil. =Les Klaives et les Grands Klaives infligent-ils les mêmes dégâts ?= Ouhlà! Non, pas du tout. La charte des armes (page 210) vous indiquera les règles concernant les grands klaives. =Des révisions concernant les Tribus sont-elles au programme ?= Nous attendons de voir s'il y a de la demande, comme nous l'avons fait pour l'édition révisée de Loup-Garou (car oui, l'édition révisée nous a été demandée). du traducteur: Tout les livres des tribus ont été revu depuis. =How about Revised Changing Breed Books?= These are a much lower priority, though I'd really like to revise Nuwisha to make it a stand-alone. For what it's worth, Rokea and Nagah will be fully Revised. =Spirit combat seems pretty rough. A Scrag with a Rage of 10 is difficulty 10 to injure and rolls 10 dice to soak damage! How are you supposed to kill one of these guys?= Yeah, that is harsh. We recommend you adopt the rule that a spirit has a soak pool of Willpower -2 (no minimum; a spirit with Willpower 2 had better have Armor if it wants to soak damage), and that the difficulty to injure one is Rage -2 (minimum of 3). And go ahead and drop the Scrag's Rage to 6. The footsoldiers of the Wyrm shouldn't be that tough. Est ce que la réserve de dés d'absoption donné par le charme Armure remplace ceux donnés par la Volonté ou s'ajoute à ceux-ci ? Ils s'ajoute à ceux-ci. Les elementaire de Terre sont toujours dur à abbatre s'il utilise leur charme. =En combat spirituel dans l'Umbra, les Loups-Garous se servent-ils de Gnose?= Non. C'est leur Vigueur qui déterminera les dégâts causés. Cela dit, vous pouvez tout à fait conserver l'ancienne règle. =Where are the Merits & Flaws?= Merits and Flaws are optional rules. There wasn't room for anything but the not-so-optional, "you need these to play" rules in the main rules (you know, like the Umbra), so Merits and Flaws were left out. Until we do a revised version of the list, feel free to keep using the ones listed in the Werewolf Players Guide, 2nd edition. =Qu'en est il des Natures & Demeanors?= Comme les Merits & Flaws, ce sont des rêgles entièrement optionnelles. C'est particulièrement le cas car les Garous regagne de la volonté selon leur auspice, et no leur nature. de traduction: ceci n'est plus le cas dans la dernière édition. =I have a supplement that gives first-edition Renown awards. How do I convert these to second or Revised edition Renown?= There's no hard and fast rule, much as some would like. An old-form Glory Renown of 500 doesn't neatly convert to one temporary dot of second-edition Glory. You have to compare the relative scale of the Renown award and adjust accordingly. The Werewolf Storytellers Companion has a set of guidelines for this. =Si un Loup-Garou naît sous une éclipse de lune, quel est son Auspice?= Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, l'éclipse lunaire n'est pas un mystérieux "sixième Auspice". Les éclipses lunaires ne peuvent survenir qu'à la pleine lune ; par conséquent, les loups-garous nés sous une éclipse seront des Ahrouns. =Les Garous peuvent-ils être Etreints et devenir des vampires?= Oui, mais le Garou doit faire un jet de Gnose (difficulté 9) au moment de l'Etreinte. Si le jet réussit, le Garou meurt sans douleur ; si le jet échoue, il connaît une longue agonie avant d'expirer. En cas d'échec critique, le loup-garou devient une sorte de vampire : plus précisément, une Abomination. A partir de ce moment, sa non-vie sera un enfer. Pour plus d'informations, consultez le Guide du Joueur de Loup-Garou, 2e édition : les règles ne seront probablement pas modifiées sur ce point. =Et les autres Changeurs de Forme ? Peuvent-ils devenir des vampires ?= Cela dépendra du Changeur de Forme dont il est question. Certains le peuvent, quoique les règles varient à ce sujet. (Les Bastets devenus des Abominations, par exemple, perdent définitivement un point de Gnose par mois, et ne peuvent jamais remonter leur score de Gnose avec des points d'expérience. Lorsque l'Abomination ne possède plus de Gnose, il lui est impossible d'employer Dons ou Rites, bien qu'elle puisse toujours changer de forme.) D'autres ne le peuvent pas. Les Nushiwa, notamment, meurent invariablement en cas d'étreinte. Il est conseillé aux Maîtres de Jeu de procéder cas par cas si un joueur souhaite ou se voit forcé de transformer son personnage en Abomination. =Les loups-garous peuvent-ils s'Eveiller ou employer la magie des Sphères ?= On considère déjà les Garous comme des créatures Eveillées. Leurs "Avatars" communs sont déjà au service de Gaïa, et leur fournissent leurs pouvoirs spirituels. Il est donc impossible aux changeurs de forme d'employer la magie des Sphères. = Un changeur de forme mort peut-il devenir une Ombre ?= Habituellement, non. Ceux qui sont particulièrement marqués par la Souillure du Ver peuvent agoniser longtemps, mais d'une façon générale, tout changeur de forme ayant bien servi Gaïa (ou le Ver, dans le cas des Danseurs de la Spirale Noire) passent dans l'Umbra après la mort, devenant la plupart du temps un Ancêtre spirituel. Puisque les créatures-garoues sont tout autant d'esprit que de chair, leur partie spirituelle doit être morte ou atrophiée (par la Souillure du Ver, notamment) pour qu'ils puissent errer dans l'Umbra Noire. Ceux qui deviennent effectivement des Ombres (la plupart du temps des Ronins) ne conservent aucune de leurs capacités de Garou : ni Dons, ni rites, ni métamorphose. Ils devront se limiter à l'usage de l'Arcanoi, à l'instar des autres Ombres ; cela dit, ils auront probablement une affinité particulière pour le Moliate, étant donné leur passé de métamorphes. =Un Loup-Garou peut-il être un Changelin ? = Non. Les Changelins sont des âmes féériques nées dans des corps humains. Les changeurs de forme sont des âmes de changeurs de forme nées dans des corps de changeurs de forme. Les deux sont incompatibles. Est-ce qu'un apparenté/parent peut devenir un Hunter ? Non. Le pouvoir dont est investi un Hunter ne choisit pas de mortels qui soient d'une façon ou d'une autre liés aux monstres; Ils veulent des gens objectifs. =Can members of two different Changing Breeds have a shapeshifter cub with the abilities of both races?= No. The cub must be born with the spirit of one or the other; there are no Garou/Bastet hybrid spirits, for instance. The cub of a Nuwisha/Garou pairing, for example, will either be a Nuwisha who's technically Kinfolk to Garou, a Garou who's Kinfolk to the Nuwisha, or Kin to both groups (most likely). In any event, the child born will be the breed of the mother (human, or homid to a homid mother, for instance). =Where can I find official stats for the White Howlers?= There aren't any. This is the tribe that's been dead for the longest time; there's really no chance of running into one of these folks, even in the time frame of Werewolf: The Dark Ages. =But when a Black Spiral Dancer is born with enough Pure Breed, isn't he a White Howler?= Nope, not any more than a non-metis male Garou born to a Black Fury is a Black Fury. Your tribe is more than simple genetics; you have to be adopted into a tribe to become a full-fledged member of said tribe. Even if a Red Talon had a homid cub, Griffin and the Talons wouldn't take that cub into their ranks. The "pure bred" BSD wouldn't be a White Howler, since there isn't a tribe to adopt him. If he escaped, he would be Ronin, unless another tribe (such as the Fianna or Children of Gaia) took him in. =Qu'en est-il des Bunyip?= Les dons et totems sont présentés dans Rage Across Australia (reprinted in Rage Across the World, Volume 2) ainsi que dans Past Lives. =Et les Croatan?= Voir Croatan Song pour connaitre les détails de la tribu à l'époque ou ils vivaient encore. Il n'existe pas de statistique moderne, pour d'évidente raison. Des dons se trouvent également dans Past Live. =Un paquet d'ancien supplements parle de l'historique appelé Vie antérieur (Past Life). Qu'est ce que c'est ?= L'histrique Ancêtre, qui était mal nommé. Le nom a été changé en "Ancêtres" pour mieux refléter l'utilisation de l'historique; il ne s'agisait pas de se souvenir de vies antérieurs, mais bien de contacter des Esprit-ancêtre, d'ou le changement pour plus de clareté. =Que sont les "Hengeyokai"?= Hengeyokai est un terme générique pour les changeurs de formes asiatiques, dont les Kitsune, les Seigneurs de l'Ombre Hakken et certains groupes de Bastets localisés en Asie. D'une façon générale, les Hengeyokai ont un point de vue légèrement différent sur la guerre pour Gaïa, et leur cosmologie particulière les rend étrangers aux changeurs de formes occidentaux. =Quand vera t'on des stats pour les Camazotz/Apis/Grondr?= Lorsque nous auront fait un supplément historique de l'époque ou ils étaitne encore vivants. C'est sans intérêt de détailler les stats d'une espèce de change-formes sans parler de leur culture. Ce n'est pas une grande priorité, n'hésitez pas à établir vos propres stats, si besoin. du traducteur : le supplément Past Live reprend ces stats =Nuwisha and Ananasi don't get any Rage. Is that possible? How do they shapeshift?= Sure it's possible. Not all werecreatures are meant to be warriors. Nuwisha are rumored to take their form-shifting powers from the shapeshifting blood of the Trickster; they don't "lose the coyote," because the coyote's response is always to laugh rather than fight. Similarly, Ananasi are the exception to many rules, the least of which is the devotion to the Wyld, and their purpose is rather more arcane than the warrior's path Naturally, the absence of Rage is sort of a drawback, but the lack of any allergies to silver makes up for it. However, Nuwisha and Ananasi still don't do well in human society; although they may not be berserkers, their priorities are quite different than those of the people around them. =Les Nuwisha sont considérés comme des Ragabash ; ne devraient-ils pas commencer avec une Rage de 1, comme tous ceux de la Nouvelle Lune ?= Non. Les Nushiwa ne peuvent pas être doués de Rage, à moins d'employer un don spécial pour en obtenir. =Combien de point de Rage et de Volonté reçoivent les Ajaba en commençant ?= Oops. 4 Rage, 3 Volonté. =De nouvelles créatures-garoues sont-elles au programmme ?= Non. Les seules "nouvelles" races-garoues susceptibles d'apparaître dans les prochaines parutions de White Wolf sont celles qui se sont éteintes lors de la Guerre de la Rage. Il existe de nombreux suppléments non-officiels sur le Net ; si l'un d'entre eux vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Cependant, si White Wolf faisait apparaître officiellement tous les aigles-garous, chiens-garous, chauves-souris-garoues, singes-garous, scorpions-garous, vaches-garoues, sangliers-garous, cerfs-garous, dauphins-garous, paresseux-garous, rhinocéros-garous, baleines-garoues, orignaux-garous et autres écureuils-garous réclamés par les joueurs, il n'y aurait plus la moindre place pour les animaux et les humains normaux dans le Monde des Ténèbres. =Les Vampires ou les Mages peuvent-ils se servir des rites Garous ?= Absolument pas. Ils peuvent acquérir une certaine connaissance de ces rituels, ce qui leur permet de comprendre comment faire, mais les esprits ne leur accorderont aucun pouvoir. Les Mages peuvent imiter les rites Garous (ou même les employer comme focus dans quelques rares cas, comme un Diseur de Rêve des Semblables), mais il leur faudra employer de la magie des Sphères pour obtenir un résultat. Et oui, cela inclut le Rite de la Renaissance Sacrée: par conséquent, ni les Semblables, ni les mages ne peuvent devenir des Danseurs de Peau. Selon le ClanBook Gangrel 1e Edition, cependant, certains gangrels peuvent avoir acces à quelques rites garous (sous réserve qu'ils ne demandent pas de dépense de gnose, ou autre limitation évidente), et qu'il se trouve un garou pour les leurs apprendre. La raison qui fait que les esprits leurs répondent n'est pas précisée et est inconnue. =Et les fétiches ?= Pour se servir d'un fétiche ou d'un talent Garou, il est indispensable de maîtriser la Gnose ou, d'une façon ou d'une autre, être capable de convaincre l'esprit du fétiche de coopérer. Quelques mages le peuvent ; la plupart, non. Quelques fétiches spécifiques à une famille, basés sur la Volonté, existent, et les mages d'une même famille peuvent s'en servir. Quoi qu'il arrive, les Vampires sont incapables d'employer les fétiches ; ils sont morts, et les esprits n'écoutent pas les morts. Bien entendu, un vampire pourra toujours poignarder un loup-garou avec une dague de croc ; simplement, le fétiche sera alors considéré comme une arme normale. En d'autres termes, aucun dégât supplémentaire ne sera compté pour la nature de fétiche de l'arme. Dans les mains d'un non-Garou, un Klaive ne sera jamais qu'un large couteau d'argent, au poids d'ailleurs mal réparti. =Dans le guide du joueur, le tableau des manoeuvres de Kailindo et le texte ne correspondent pas dans certains cas. Le nombre d'actions pour plusieurs manoeuvres diffèrent. Qu'est ce qui est correct ?= Le texte ; le tableau comporte quelques fautes de frappe. =Qu'est-ce qu'une "Lame d'Argent" ?= Il s'agit d'un ancien nom désignant les Grands Klaives. Les Astroatres rejoindront-ils la Nation Garoue un jour ? S'il pensent que c'est dans leur intérêt, et si les autres tribus leur font suffisamment confiance pour les laisser revenir, oui. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de décision que l'on prend à la légère.